InuYasha: Return of Naraku
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: Sequel to Secret of the Hidden Tomb. More OC&Sango in this one. Rated for violence. [Ansem, Shadow Stalker, and Dark Thorn © disney and square enix][InuYasha and related characters © Rumiko Takahashi]


**InuYasha: The Return of Naraku**

After Naraku was killed no one could find any pieces of the shikon jewel except for one tiny shard.

The group assumed that it fell into the pits of hell after InuYasha dealt the finishing blow. The group dispersed for a while.

Ken and Sango returned to the slayer village together.

"Thanks for letting me stay here until I can find my own place," Ken said.

"Oh, no problem," Sango replied, "You're welcome here as long as you like."

Sango walked outside and suddenly Ken heard her scream.

Ken rushed outside, pulling out Hellfire and Heaven's Charm.

He jumped in front of Sango in time to see the attacker. He had on a cloak similar to Ken's except it had black and white swirl patterns. He took out a dagger and grazed Ken's shoulder. He leapt up and across the wall surrounding the village.

"I knew that fool would come running to Sango's side," the man said to himself, "but not THAT fast, I seemed to have underestimated him."

He lowered his hood to reveal a face almost identical to InuYasha's. He had shorter hair, about Kagome's length. His eyes were blood red instead of InuYasha's golden yellow. He took out the blood-spattered dagger and placed a few drops into a cauldron.

"Now, only a few more things before Naraku's power is mine!" the man exclaimed.

He started to laugh maniacally.

* * *

InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo were at Kaede's Village relaxing on a steep hill. The cloaked figure appeared behind Kagome and stealthily took her up a nearby tree. Halfway up InuYasha noticed an unknown scent and turned around. He saw Kagome being dragged up the tree and punched the abductor right in the jaw. He fell from the tree grabbing InuYasha's kimono ripping some of the fabric off. He disappeared without a trace. InuYasha looked at his torn kimono sleeve and thought, 'What's goin' on here?'

The cloaked man laughed as he dropped the two last items into his cauldron, a lock of Kagome's hair and a piece of cloth from the Robe of the Fire Rat.

The cauldron bubbled over and the spirits of all the demons that made up Naraku came out of the pot. They all entered the man's body but never exited. There was a huge flash.

"Hah, finally! Naraku's power is mine!" he exclaimed.

Sango and Ken arrived at Kaede's Village.

"What happened to you?" Ken asked when he saw InuYasha and Kagome.

"Some weirdo came by, tried to kill Kagome, and before he disappeared he tore a piece of my kimono off," InuYasha explained.

"Right on the dot," a voice called from higher up.

Everyone looked towards the voice and, at the top of the steps leading to Kikyo's shrine, the same man who attacked InuYasha and Kagome, was there accompanied by 12 others.

There may have been 13 people up there, but one scent washed by InuYasha that was unmistakable, Naraku.

"Naraku!" InuYasha barked drawing the Tetsuseiga.

"Wait InuYasha!" Miroku started, "If that was Naraku the Windtunnel would have reopened, and it hasn't."

"Right," the man in the middle said lowering his hood. InuYasha froze.

"What the?" InuYasha uttered before the man rushed up to him.

"The name's Jigoku, commit it to memory," He said knocking InuYasha out cold.

"Whoa!" Ken exclaimed as he watched InuYasha fly over to and land in the river. Jigoku rushed at Kagome and stole the tiny jewel shard she had hanging around her neck and went back to the top of the hill where all 13 hooded figures disappeared into a purple smokescreen of miasma.

* * *

InuYasha was barely conscious until he felt someone slap him extremely hard yelling, "Wake up!"

InuYasha sat up with a start.

"Ow, damn it! Who hit me?" InuYasha barked.

Ken stood up and pointed to himself.

InuYasha wanted to do something but Kagome cut him off.

"Let's follow them their footprints are still fresh in the dirt," Sango pointed out the footprints leaded away from the village.

A hooded figure stood between them and their way to Jigoku.

Kagura swooped in and nearly killed him with a Dance of Blades assault.

The hood came down; the man under the hood was in his forties.

His hair was braided and put in a ponytail.

"Go!" Kagura yelled, "I'll hold this wannabe off!" she turned and as she did the wind speed doubled.

Spears rained down from the skies and he grabbed three of the six. The remaining six were supported by the gales that the demon produced.

The InuYasha crew ran ahead and left Kagura behind.

* * *

The group was about to catch up to Jigoku when a second hooded figure appeared. He didn't say a word, all he did was pull out two swords.

One looked like Tenseiga, and the other like Sounga.

He charged but with the snap of his fingers Ken summoned up an armored demon.

The two battled it out, as they did the demon wrapped itself around the hooded one.

"What's that smell?" the hooded person asked, "Oh crap! Gun Powder!"

The armored demon exited with a bang taking the hooded one with him.

The group finally caught up with Jigoku at a shrine.

"So you've arrived," a woman's voice said.

"Oh, a young woman," Miroku said.

"Miroku!" Ken and Sango said together.

Ken and Sango looked at each other and laughed.

A third cloaked figure came out. Between her fingers there was a group of six knives.

She lowered her hood; she looked almost identical to Kagome!

She had emotionless blue eyes.

She had a nice sexy figure that any guy could go head over heels for.

Mirokuwas doing just that.

Everyone just looked at him and rolled his or her eyes.

The woman took a fighting stance and tossed the knives. But the blades missed the group entirely. They looked back and saw six small demons pinned against the trees.

"Who are you?" InuYasha demanded.

"Shhhh! Keep your voices down!" she snapped, "I am Senpuu, I have come to you because I need you heroes to stop Naraku from returning."

"What?" everyone asked at once.

"Yes now keep your voices down and follow me," Senpuu said.

* * *

Jigoku was standing in the main chamber. Eleven others standing by his side were facing the door.

"Master Jigoku!" one said pointing to the door.

Jigoku turned to the door where a pair of guards had their spears up to Senpuu's neck.

"Look everyone, it's the black sheep of our happy little flock," Jigoku said pointing to Senpuu.

He summoned up an energy orb in the middle of the room. All of his minions touched it and got sucked inside. The orb warped and distorted until it took on the form of a single hooded figure and it lowered its hood.

It looked like Sesshomaru without his markings.

He smirked and a scythe suddenly appeared in his outstretched hand.

He went down low the scythe partly behind his back.

"Now Sango we'll see who's better at their demon slaying," he said as he charged for InuYasha.

InuYasha wasn't ready for this but Ken was. Ken jumped in front of the assault and grabbed the scythe. He snapped it in half the man jumped back and from his hands came a pair of ninja swords. He charged again, but this time Senpuu jumped in front of the assault.

"I know how to end this!" she snapped.

"No, you idiot! You'll kill us both!" the demon shouted.

"Don't care!" she yelled as her hands pierced right through his chest. She got absorbed into the demon's body. The demon grabbed his head like it was about to explode.

He started to morph back into the orb. When the orb had completely reformed Jigoku grabbed it and jetted back to the main part of the shrine. He absorbed it in an instant.

"Thank you Senpuu," Jigoku said, "I needed that,"

He doubled over suddenly as if he just got kicked in the gut. He was wheezing for air.

Veins were popping up all over his face. His skin became cracked like desert rock.

All of his skin began to fall off in chunks.

"What's happening!" Jigoku exclaimed.

Suddenly Miroku screamed out in pain. He unwrapped the sutra beads from around his wrist and looked at his hand. He wrapped it up quickly, the Windtunnel was reopening!

A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You really thought you could control my power Jigoku?" the voice asked, "Because of your stupidity you'll become my new body!"

"Naraku!" Jigoku exclaimed.

The rest of his skin blew upwards from the suddenly increase of his own demonic aura.

He looked down at the InuYasha and company not as Jigoku but as Naraku!

"I back and better then ever!" He called out.

InuYasha started to get steamed the instant Naraku appeared.

"Naraku!" InuYasha yelled.

He brought out the Tetsuseiga and started swinging at Naraku.

Naraku dodged the assault as Sesshomaru does and somersaulted backwards. As he did his form peeled away showing the silver haired form he took when he was defeated the first time.

"Hah, you think a half breed such as yourself can defend your friends against me?" Naraku asked.

"He can't, I can!" Kohaku's voice rang from the rafters of the shrine.

He came crashing through the ceiling. He was brandishing his Dark Soul sword.

Naraku avoided this assault and grabbed Kohaku by the back.

"Die," Naraku uttered before violently ripping the jewel shard from Kohaku's back. Blood stained Naraku's claws and cloak.

"NO!" Sango screamed.

Kohaku's eyes went blank, "sango…" Kohaku wheezed out his final words before dropping to the floor dead.

Sango dropped to the floor crying her eyes out.

Ken looked at her then gave a wicked glare towards Naraku.

"How dare you Naraku!" Ken yelled.

Ken pulled out Hellfire, then Heaven's Charm, and he charged Naraku with hatred behind his blades.

"Good," Naraku said as he picked up Dark Soul, "feel the hatred."

Naraku countered every move that Ken threw at him.

Ken finally got a slash into Naraku's flesh.

After that Naraku's miasma burst through the gash and blinded everyone temporarily.

"We'll meet again Ken, so I suggest you be well prepared," Naraku's voice came out of the shadows.

Ken was steamed at this point. He was so angry he made InuYasha's temper look like that of a day old puppy.

But he cooled off a lot faster than InuYasha ever could.

He went over and tried to comfort Sango.

* * *

Naraku finally arrived back at his castle.

"Ah it seems like forever since I've been home," Naraku said.

Then a man in a brown tattered cloak appeared.

"Who are you?" Naraku asked.

"My name is of no importance," the person said.

"What do you want?" Naraku asked.

"I want to ally myself with you to take down that miserable half demon InuYasha," the person answered.

"Well you've come to the right demon," Naraku said.

The cloaked person cackled under their breath.

* * *

InuYasha and everyone else headed back to Kaede's village.

Sango was riding on Tokage with Ken. She was asleep and she had leaned her head onto Ken's shoulder fast asleep. Kilala was asleep in Sango's lap.

Ken stroked her hair, "I'm so sorry for your loss Sango," Ken whispered.

He fell asleep with her when they got back to Kaede's Village.

The next morning Ken woke up and Sango was gone.

He went to the river and she was there with her head hung low.

Ken felt sorry then remembered the necklace.

Ken got it and ran down to her. He tripped and fell face first into the river.

Sango couldn't help but laugh.

Ken sat up and rubbed his forehead having landed in the rocky part of the riverbed.

"Oh Sango I forgot I had something with me when I came to this world and it's something I wanted you to have," Ken said digging in his pockets.

He pulled out the small black box.

He opened it and Sango gazed at the beautiful necklace that was inside it.

Ken took it out and went behind her he lifted her locks and placed it around her neck ever so gently. The pendent was a half of a heart.

"Uh, Ken why is it only half a heart?" Sango asked.

"Because," Ken started as he showing her his own necklace, "I have the other half, so wherever we may be we'll always be connected."

Ken kissed her and sat next to her on the riverbank, happy to have been able to cheer her up.

Miroku was at the top of the hill walking towards where Sango was, about to try and cheer her up when he saw Ken and her together he sighed and walked away.

* * *

The hooded one had summoned a smalldemon moth to help him and Naraku see what Ken was doing.

"See? That's what I'm talking about, a weakness we can exploit," the person said.

"Who are you?" Naraku asked.

Without saying a word the cloaked person took Naraku's soul from his body, and entered his body as dark energy.

All that could be heard through out the castle was sinister laughter.

* * *

Sango and Ken were walking up front as the group headed to the next village.

Kagome leaned over to InuYasha, "Isn't it odd how Ken cheered Sango up so fast?" she asked InuYasha.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," he replied.

A demon suddenly jumped from the trees and slithered to the village in the distance.

Ken and Sango followed in hot pursuit.

When they got to the village everyone was gone, no blood, and no demon.

Then Kagome pointed out a figure on the hill.

He was in a black cloak. He raised his hand and pointed forward and an army of demon samurai charged. Their swords were actually part of their left or right arm.

Ken pulled out Hellfire then Heaven's Charm, he twirled them in the air and then crossed the blade. He charged the army recklessly; he swung at every demon that came close to him. He got through the army with Sango following on Kilala; Tokage was slaughtering samurai left and right, before following Kilala.

Ken swung at the man but he vanished in an instant along with the demons.

"Was that Naraku?" Ken asked.

"No his scent was different, the scent of disaster is all I could smell coming from him," InuYasha replied.

* * *

Meanwhile back in modern times Ken's friend Jinsoku and 15-year-old brother, Bujoku, were going around Tokyo asking about his brother's where-abouts. They found nothing. When they went to the Susebiku shrine storage shed and saw a piece of plywood nailed over an area of floor.

"Wonder what this is for?" Bujoku asked. He bounced up and down slightly causing the plywood to crack and give way.

They fell through and were surrounded by a blue aura…

The two woke up and found themselves in some kind of feudal-style home.

"Oh, you two are awake," a cloaked man in the doorway said.

"Huh who are you?" Bujoku asked.

"I'm the man who found you unconscious on the doorstep," he said.

"No I meant your name," Bujoku said.

"Oh, that's right," he said., "I am Naraku, I am the vizier to the lord of this castle."

Jinsoku and Bujoku looked at each other.

"Could you help us find my friend?" Jinsoku said.

"Yeah, he's my brother," Bujoku added.

"Does he go by the name Kenshiki by any chance?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah! You've seen him?" Bujoku asked.

"My brother's murderer, yes I have seen him!" Naraku lied.

"What?" Bujoku gasped.

"Yes, my brother Dandou was killed by his hand," Naraku said.

Bujoku and Jinsoku started to feel hatred towards him for some reason.

'Yes, I have a grip on their souls,' Naraku thought.

The 'lord' appeared behind Naraku.

"You may go and help these boys, just return post-haste," he ordered.

"Yes, milord," Naraku said bowing.

* * *

Ken was walking ahead of the group with Sango still when strange darts were shot at them. Ken shoved Sango out of the way and took the darts himself.

The wounds sizzled as if they were covered in poison.

He looked up to the source of the darts to see his friend Jinsoku holding throwing darts between his fingers.

"Hello, Ken," Jinsoku said with malice in his voice.

Next to him another person stepped forward.

"Brother!" Ken exclaimed.

Bujoku charged he took out a Kasarigama like the one Kohaku used to wield.

He tossed it at Ken, Ken took out his swords and sliced the chain. The scythe went flying and embedded itself in the ground.

Naraku appeared behind Jinsoku with his black hood up.

"Naraku!" InuYasha barked.

InuYasha charged but was cut off by a barrage of throwing darts.

Ken and Tokage charged Naraku full force.

"Naraku! You're mine!" Ken said leaping off of Tokage.

Then he heard a yelp, he stopped rolled on the ground and looked back. Naraku had teleported behind Ken and impaled Tokage with a spear.

Ken rushed up to Tokage.

"Tokage!" Ken yelled.

It was too late, Tokage was dead.

A single tear fell onto Tokage's corpse. Then Ken looked at Naraku with a look of hatred.

'That's it more hatred,' Naraku thought.

"Tokage, my friend. You will live forever," Ken said as he absorbed Tokage into his being. He split Tokage off instantly into an incarnation of himself.

Tokage reemerged as some kind of shadow demon. He melted into the ground and vanished.

Bujoku and Jinsoku saw the love he had for the demon and glared at Naraku.

"You tricked us!" they said together.

Ken stood beside them, "Together guys?" he asked looking to each of them.

The shadow demon appeared next to Ken.

It hissed at Naraku and all four of them charged.

Ken swung at Naraku and his hood came down.

He had medium length silver hair and the dark golden eyes from before.

He frowned and vanished in a ball of dark energy.

"Ken we're so sorry, we let Naraku do that to your friend," Bujoku said.

"It's alright, you weren't the one who did it, it was Naraku," Ken replied

"So, Ken aren't going to introduce us?" Jinsoku asked.

"Oh right," Ken said, "That's InuYasha, and Shippo's the little guy over there, that's Kagome next to InuYasha. With the cat on his shoulder is Miroku, and last, but certainly not least, this lovely little lady, Sango."

Sango blushed at his remarked.

Jinsoku was too preoccupied with Kagome, who was too busy talking to InuYasha that she didn't notice his staring.

He stopped when she looked at him.

Kagome giggled under breath a little.

Ken walked over to Sango, "Shall we?" Ken asked offering her his arm.

She hooked her own arm around his arm and they strolled off.

Kagome came up to Jinsoku, "What's the matter? Jealous?" she asked when she noticed him watching them.

"No, not at all," Jinsoku lied.

Kagome smiled as she walked away from him.

* * *

Naraku saw how he could get Jinsoku back on his side.

With a little hatred and the help of the Shikon Jewel of course.

He summoned a new minion, "Xaldin," Naraku called out and a figure appeared out of an orb of dark energy, "go and fetch Kagome for me."

"Very well," Xaldin said as he vanished.

* * *

Jinsoku was walking through the forest when he saw Kagome picking herbs.

He looked then moved on, 'She'd never like me.' Jinsoku thought.

Then behind his back Xaldin appeared by Kagome, covered her mouth and vanished.

Jinsoku was arriving at the village.

InuYasha approached him, "Hey, have you seen Kagome?" he asked.

"Isn't she back yet?" Jinsoku asked.

Suddenly Xaldin appeared behind him with his hood up.

"Naraku now has Kagome," he said, "And if you want her back only you and Ken may come with me to Naraku's castle."

He put his hand out in front of him and created a portal.

"I suggest getting Ken," Xaldin said before entering.

InuYasha already did that and Jinsoku and Ken went through.

The two met Xaldin in the dungeon, "Who are you and where's Kagome?" Jinsoku asked.

"I am the demon named Xaldin. And Kagome's right here," he replied grabbing Kagome.

He took out the necklace that Ken had given to Sango.

"I rather travel light, so what shall I leave behind Ken? The pendent or Kagome?" Xaldin asked.

"Kagome!" Ken yelled as he charged.

Kagome then caught Xaldin in the ribs with her elbow. She grabbed the pendant and ran towards Jinsoku.

"Are you alright?" Jinsoku asked.

"Yes I am," Kagome replied as she fainted in his arms.

"Ken! Kick that guy's ass!" Jinsoku exclaimed.

"With pleasure!" Ken said.

"Fighting? Now where's the fun in that?" Xaldin asked before bringing out a huge halberd.

Ken charged and Xaldin swung. Xaldin looked down and Ken wasn't on the floor.

He heard a whistle. "Hey, up here!" Ken shouted.

Xaldin looked up and there he was standing on the tip of his halberd.

He had no time to react, Ken jumped down and swung Hellfire as hard as he could.

Xaldin dropped his halberd and it faded away into the wind.

"Curse you…" Xaldin muttered before fading away.

A portal appeared behind them three of them and they left Naraku's castle.

Naraku was watching the whole time.

"Perfect, Xaldin did his job perfectly," Naraku said, his voice completely different.

* * *

Jinsoku walked out of Lady Kaede's hut after checking in with Kagome.

He headed towards the forest. He climbed up a tree and sat in the branches, his legs swinging around in the air.

"How can I show Kagome how I feel about her?" Jinsoku thought aloud.

"Just an update but none of them appreciate you, they don't even know you exist," Naraku's voice came from the shadows, "Let go of all your emotions, let your hatred flow through you."

A purple vapor appeared and entered Jinsoku's body. With that Jinsoku's own soul was imprisoned in his body.

Jinsoku's hung down, then he slowly rose it, his eyes shot open and he laughed.

* * *

"Ken where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

Ken pointed into the hut. InuYasha saw Kagome lying there.

"Kagome, wake up," InuYasha said stroking her hair.

"It's no use half-demon, you need to find yourself another girl," Jinsoku said.

Jinsoku back out when InuYasha ran at him.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked.

"I mean exactly what I said you idiot," Jinsoku said.

Ken walked in front of InuYasha.

"You…you're not Jinsoku," Ken said, "Who are you? And what did you do to Jinsoku?"

"I am Ansem, seeker of darkness. And as for Jinsoku he's right here it's just his soul's locked up tight," he replied.

Ken took out Hellfire.

"Let him go!" Ken ordered.

"Let me think… uh, NO!" Ansem laughed.

Ken swung at Ansem but Ansem somersaulted backwards and on the landing his for changed into what looked like a human Sesshomaru.

He folded his arms and smirked. A portal appeared behind him and he vanished.

Ken ran after him, "Let's go c'mon!"

Sango ran up next to him and so did InuYasha, Kagome and Bujoku.

Everyone else stayed behind. Ken, Sango, InuYasha jumped through the portal.

* * *

They came to a place filled with dead souls.

"Is this where all the evil souls end up?" Ken asked hypothetically.

"I guess so," Sango replied.

They continued on not knowing they were being watched.

Suddenly a demon came in and swept up Sango.

Ken looked towards the direction she was taken.

He saw the octopus demon from three months ago.

She was gigantic, at least 10 times bigger than before.

Ken leapt up and sliced at the tentacle that held Sango and then leapt off of what was left and caught Sango in midair.

"How are you still alive?" Ken asked as he put Sango down.

"I'm not, as I recall you killed me," the octopus demon said.

"Well I'll make sure you stay in hell this time!" Ken exclaimed.

"Ken, Stop she's protected by a barrier!" Kagome shouted.

"What?" Ken asked.

"A barrier huh?" InuYasha cocked a brow, "Then I'll handle this."

He drew Tetsuseiga and it turned red in color. He swung it, red and yellow streaks of energy powered their way toward the demon.

"What, NO!" the demon screamed before being blown to bits.

"Let's continue, Ansem should be just ahead," InuYasha said sheathing the Tetsuseiga.

* * *

The group came upon a stone door with no trace of Ansem anywhere, not even a scent.

"What the hell? What happened to Ansem?" InuYasha asked hypothetically.

He went up to the stone door, which was decorated with a pair of demon statues. The statues' claws made up the door's handles, the opposite claw hung byeither demon's side.

InuYasha approached the door and suddenly sensed a demonic aura approaching. He looked behind him and a ghost was headed right for him. The specter phased right through him and entered the door. The eyes of the statues flashed and the stone that made up their bodies became flesh. Their claws closed around the door's lock. They roared and were ready for battle. InuYasha drew Tetsuseiga and swung at the door. A shock ran through his body, as he was knocked unconscious and thrown back. Ken drew his weapons and faced the possessed statues. The statues looked at Ken's weapons then at each other. They each raised their one free hand and a whole group of ghosts appeared and surrounded the group. The ghosts were grotesque; one of their eyes was dangling by a bloody cord on each of them. Ken plowed right through them and sliced off the demon statues' fingers.

He saw a keyhole that was covered by the claws.

"Kagome shoot a sacred arrow into the keyhole!" Ken called out.

"Huh? Oh, right," Kagome said, lining up her shot.

She let her arrow loose and the ghosts tried to block it but got vaporized.

The arrow entered the keyhole and there was a bright flash. The ghost had been ripped from the door but the statues were still flesh and blood. InuYasha ran up to the ghost with the red Tetsuseiga and sliced it in half.

The statues were re-petrified instantly, they crumbled into dust. The door open and InuYasha got a good whiff of Ansem's scent and led the group through the door.

* * *

Ansem was on top of the tower that was beyond the gate. His hands were in the air absorbing the power of hell itself. He sensed that he wasn't the only one in this dimension. He lowered one hand and snapped his fingers and a huge six-armed armored warrior with two swords appeared behind him. The warrior's head resembled a cobra's head.

"Kurt Zisa, go and deal with our guests," Ansem commanded.

The warrior bowed then leapt off the tower to the intruders.

Ken looked up when he heard the sound of swords clashing.

"Look out!" Ken yelled tackling Sango out of the way.

The warrior crashed to the ground. He clashed his swords together in a sort of taunt. Each blade was 10 times bigger than Tetsuseiga. He started somersaulting and rolling at the group like a bicycle wheel. His blades were drawn and slicing away at the rock. Sango and Ken rolled out of the way and caused the giant to get his huge blades stuck in the wall of the tower. While the warrior struggled to free his blades Ken rushed up behind him with his swords drawn. He hacked away at the creature's neck decapitating the warrior. He looked up the tower to see a sort of light show appear then disappear. All traces of Ansem disappeared.The stone walls of the place they were in began to crumble.

"Let's get outta here!" Ken exclaimed.

He grabbed Sango and everyone ran for the portal. They dove through and made it out. Suddenly, as InuYasha stood up, a figure rushed him from behind and knocked him out. Miroku looked at it and was struck with fear. He backed away from it rather quickly.

"H-how ominous!" Miroku stuttered.

It closed in on Miroku. The specter was dressed similarly to Death itself. Unlike Death, the cloak it wore was empty, except of a pair of skeletal hands and a single red eye. It was about to kill Miroku when a whip-like object appeared and tore the back of the cloak.

The specter turned swiftly. Sesshomaru was standing directly behind him.

"I thought I smelt something foul coming from this village. It's been a while Ansem," Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, so nice to see you again," Ansem replied in an echoing spiritual type voice.

The specter's form changed back into Ansem's original form. Ansem got in Sesshomaru's face, "Our next meeting will be far different then the one that we had 50 years ago," Ansem said as he revealed Naraku's near completed jewel shard he threw it in the air and snapped his fingers and in a poof of smoke Kagome's shards disappeared. They reappeared circling the near-completed jewel. Ansem snapped his fingers and a 100 percentcomplete Shikon Jewel appeared in Ansem's hand.

"It'll be different, especially when I have this," Ansem said.

"Vermin," Sesshomaru snapped.

Ansem disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "Ah, you're too kind milord," Ansem mocked.

* * *

"We have to get to Ansem before he corrupts the jewel entirely," Kagome said.

"Yes, Kagome we know that," InuYasha replied, "but we have no idea where he is."

"How about over there where that purple fog is hanging over the mountain top?" Ken asked.

Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Ah," InuYasha said.

* * *

"Hah, now no one stands a chance against me!" Ansem exclaimed.

He approached the stone doors at the mountain peak. Ansem held the Shikon Jewel up to it and it opened. Inside was a bizarre creature wrapped up in chains. Its whole body was just a ball with three horns jutting from the top. Its eyes were yellow dots, its mouth looked like a bear trap.

"Now obey me and you shall get a taste of the Sacred Jewel's power," Ansem said.

Ansem ripped the chains out of the earth and held the door open for the demon and the demon floated out.

"Now go and destroy InuYasha and his weakling friends," Ansem ordered.

The demon flew away instantly.

* * *

The group had stopped by a castle to see if they could find any leads on Ansem or the mountain.

"Oh, the mountain with the fog hanging over the peak? That's where the demon known as Shadow Stalker was sealed," an old man said.

Miroku and Ken heard Sango's screams coming from outside. They both rushed outside and saw Sango with the Hiraikotsu impaled through her shin, pinning her to the ground.

Ken swiftly pulled out his swords. He charged and InuYasha was on one side of him Miroku on the other. They stopped short of the demon. It turned around and revealed that it was none other than the demon that was sealed at the mountaintop!

It roared and charged. InuYasha changed the Tetsuseiga to its barrier breaking red form. He swung it and the chains were off, leaving Shadow Stalker vulnerable.

Miroku threw a spell scroll at the demon to weaken it further. Ken rushed the demon and cross-slashed the creature. It fell to the ground in four pieces. It was enveloped by dark energy. Everyone looked to the castle walls. There stood Ansem, cocky as ever. Ken leapt at him but a claw came out of the dark energy and grabbed his ankle. Ken was thrown into the castle's armory. The armory is where all of thecastle'srifle gunpowder is stored. The creature erupted from the dark energy and launched a fireball at the armory. It exploded and Ken's corpse flew out of the burning building.

"NOOO!" Sango yelled.

"Relax," a slurred voice said, "you gotta remember I'm a demon like Naraku now."

Ken's corpse stood up, its skin and hair completely gone. He went over to another demon that was with Ansem and killed him. He took his Kimono andHakama, he then burned the demon's body. He put on the suit.

His skin reformed slowly. When that was done his hair poked through his scalp and regrew. Ken cracked his neck and his knuckles.

"Now I'm mad!" Ken snapped.

He looked at the demon's new form. It looked like an ogre, it had a long orange mane. There were broken shackles on its wrists and ankles.

He slapped its hand onto the ground and roared. The demon charged, Ken didn't even move. Ken grabbed the demon's wrist shackles at the last second and ripped themoff. His whipped the long chain around the demon's neck and began to saw its head off. The demon collapsed and its head flew another 20 feet.

Ken stood up, his entire front covered in demon blood. He turned to Ansem and then vanished. He reappeared right behind Ansem.

His hands swiftly clutched Ansem's throat.

'Wait a second…' Ken thought.

Ken released one hand and thrust it into Ansem's heart.

He pulled out a demon puppet.

"Just as I thought, you're a coward. Just like Naraku," Ken said.

Ken leapt down to the courtyard. He pulled out Hellfire and sliced the puppet in half. Ansem's golem disintegrated.

Ken ran to Sango's side, he ripped out the Hiraikotsu from her leg.

"Ah! Damn it!" Sango yelled.

"Sorry," Ken apologized.

"No need for apologies," Sango said.

Kagome ran up to her and bandaged her leg quickly.

Miroku walked up to Sango, "Here let me help you up," Miroku offered.

She leaned on Miroku slightly and suddenly she felt a certain lecher feeling her up.

Her hand came swiftly towards his face, Miroku braced for the pain. Ken stopped Sango.

"Why did you stop me?" Sango asked, ""He needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Sango, your anti-lecher technique is all wrong. Now here is how you get a lecher to keep their distance," Ken said kicking Miroku in the groin.

"Ah, Damn it!" Miroku exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"Sango, allow me to carry you," Ken offered.

"Thank you," Sango said hopping onto Ken's back.

Ken and Sango left the castle soon followed by InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo. A minute or two later Miroku got off of the ground and hobbled towards the group.

* * *

"Ken was right, Miroku is keeping his distance," InuYasha whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah, but I'm not surprised at how effective it was," Kagome replied.

Ken looked over his shoulder.

"Sango, you alright?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what about you?" Sango replied.

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry about me," Ken said smiling back at her.

"Let's set up camp for tonight," Miroku said gathering firewood.

Ken set Sango against a tree and went out to search for herbs.

Ken encountered Ansem in the forest.

"What do YOU want?" Ken snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there. I'm here to help," Ansem said.

He snapped his fingers and, in a poof of smoke, a vile of green liquid appeared in his hand. Ansem handed Ken the vile.

"This will heal Sango's wound instantly when it is put on her wound." Ansem explained.

"What's the catch?" Ken asked.

"Oh, nothing just a favor, I don't want to be bored to death with a group of injured enemies," Ansem said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ken walked back to the camp with the vile.

"Where'd you get that?" Kagome asked.

"Hm? Oh, I met a physicist in a hut I found in a clearing and I told him of Sango's injury and he gave me this," Ken explained.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"It is combined element of different demons that help to instantly heal any wound," Ken replied.

He tore off Sango's bandages, "Sorry Sango but this may sting…a lot," Ken said as he poured a quarter of the liquid in Sango's wound.

Sango yelled out in pain.

"Miroku, sutra seal now!" Ken ordered.

Miroku placed a scroll on Sango's leg cautiously. He backed away swiftly.

The serum within her leg was purified. Sango stood up.

"Wow, no pain at all!" Sango exclaimed. The wound closed up like a zipper.

"Whoa," InuYasha said as he watched the wound heal swiftly.

"Impressive," Miroku said.

* * *

The next village had a gigantic demon from the continent terrorizing them.

It was an elephant demon.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called out as she launched her weapon.

The attack bounced off the demon's thick skin.

Ken leapt at the demon catching the Hiraikotsu in midair. He swung but all he did was snap off one of its tusks.

The demon was infuriated and knocked Ken back. Ken landed right next to the dislocated tusk.

He grabbed it and chucked it at the elephant just as it roared. The tusk shot into the demon's mouth and impaled itself all the way through the demon's neck. The demon fell over dead.

Ken walked over and absorbed the demon. He felt its power course through him, but he was still unaware that he was being watched.

"Damn, not even a simpleton like Shining Tusk can kill that bothersome kid," Ansem grumbled.

* * *

The group finally got to Ansem's castle on the top of a mountain. They entered the main chamber. The floor on either side of the room collapsed leaving a bridge only two feet across, the bridge was over a pit of lava. The rest of the group got across the room safely. Sango and Ken were the only one's left on the bridge. Ansem appeared behind them.

"Ansem! Give my friend back!" Ken snapped.

"If you want him then go get him," Ansem said separating from Jinsoku causing Jinsoku to fall towards the lava.

"Tokage!" Ken called out. His shadow leapt from his feet and caught Jinsoku and leapt back up to the bridge. The shadow placed Jinsoku with the others and leapt back into its place.

Ken turned to Sango, "Go with everyone, I'll take care off this vermin," Ken said.

Sango kissed him, "Be careful," Sango said.

"Sorry Sango, I might not see you for a while," Ken said as Sango stood by the group.

Ansem took his specter form and drew a scythe.

"Just what I was hoping for," Ken snickered.

Ken rolled up to Ansem and drove the Heaven's Charm blade through the only thing that made up Ansem's being, his dark soul. Ken snatched the scythe and shoved Ansem onto his back causing Heaven's Charm to pin Ansem to the bridge.

Ken took Hellfire and weakened one end of the bridge and then impaled Heaven's Charm through it.

"Ken what are you doing?" Sango asked worried.

Ken ran to the opposite side and raised the scythe over his head. He sliced the bridge away.

"Ken!" Sango yelled.

Ken used the scythe to prop himself against the wall.

The bridge along with Ansem fell into the lava.

Ansem came out of the lava unscathed. He floated up to Ken.

"Now it's time to die," Ansem said.

Ken looked down and saw Heaven's Charm impaled on the far wall. He concentrated and, like every time before, Heaven's Charm appeared in his hand. He threw it and it tore right through the hood of his cloak and hit the exact spot where it was before.

"Hah, you know that won't kill me!" Ansem laughed.

"Wasn't planning on it," Ken said with a smile.

Ansem looked behind his back and saw that Heaven's Charm had dislodged a huge portion of the castle and it was coming right at them.

"Hah! We both can't avoid this! We're both going to die!" Ansem said.

"I was planning on that," Ken said letting go of the scythe, plummeting to the lava below.

"What?" Ansem asked looking down to where Ken fell, "NO!" Ansem yelled as the huge piece of debris fell on top of him.

He wasn't seen it the pit so everyone but Sango ran for it. Tokage appeared behind her.

"C'mon Sango," Tokage started, "Ken told me to make sure you left and to tell you he'll meet you again."

"What?" Sango asked.

"I'll tell you later! Now GO!" Tokage ordered.

Tokage sensed a demonic aura and turned around. There Ansem was covered in molten rock and most of his cloak wasfried. Tokage looked to the group, "InuYasha, Kagome! I need your help!" Tokage called back.

The two came up to him, "Kagome,I need you to take Sango away from here," Tokage started, "InuYasha I need you to help me finish Ansem off."

"Got it!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Kagome guided Sango back to Kilala. InuYasha drew Tetsuseiga and stepped beside Tokage.

"Now, you will all follow me into the dark pits of Hell!" Ansem yelled as he sent a stream of dark energy at the group.

"Not today pal! You're going alone! Backlash Wave!" InuYasha yelled as he vaporized Ansem with his own attack.

The group ran out and Sango turned to see the castle collapse in on itself into the mouth of the volcano.

* * *

The group was back at the village relaxing.

Jinsoku was going around the village until he found a cave when the sun started to set.

"Wonder what's in here?" Jinsoku thought aloud, "Hm, whatever."

Jinsoku walked away and suddenly sensed someone behind him. He spun around and no one was there.

"Who's out there?" Jinsoku demanded.

Kagome walked out onto the field.

"Who are you talking to?" Kagome asked, "let's get back, it's getting late."

"Yeah," Jinsoku replied

The two were walking through the forest and this time Jinsoku heard an eerily familiar voice.

"Hello, Jinsoku," the voice said.

Jinsoku's eye's got wide and he turned around slowly.

There stood Ansem in his normal form in a black cloak. He vanished without a trace and Jinsoku heard his laughter coming from all around. Kagome turned around and looked at him.

"What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost?" she asked.

Jinsoku didn't reply he just walked back to the village without a single word.

* * *

0 

A cloaked man appeared in the doorway of a bar not far from Kaede's Village.

He walked up to the bar and got himself a drink. He sat alone on one side of the room. A drunken samurai noticed the man's claws when he grabbed his sake. He walked over to him.

"We don't like demons hanging around in our bar," the samurai said with his troop around him.

"Leave me be, if you know what's good for you," the man said.

The samurai put the tip of his sword up to the stranger's neck. The cloaked man looked up, his face shrouded by his hood.

"Why don't we take this outside?" the stranger said, "I don't want your blood to stain this lovely décor."

"Suit yourself," the samurai smirked.

The group went outside and suddenly, from the stranger's sleeve, a black colored sword appeared. The samurai drew their swords. The cloaked man disappeared then reappeared behind the group and in front of the final samurai. All of the samurai that he passed dropped dead. He grabbed the last samurai by the collar.

"Tell me, how do I get to the Demon Slayer's village?" the man asked calmly.

The samurai pointed to what looked like a fortress on a plateau.

"Thank you," the man said dropping the samurai and walking off.

The samurai drew his sword and impaled the cloaked stranger through the back.

"Big mistake," He said.

The man pulled the sword from his back and impaled the samurai on his own sword. He left without a word.

* * *

Kagome's stopped when she got to Lady Kaede's hut.

Her eye's widened, "I sense the Shikon Jewel," Kagome exclaimed.

"What?" InuYasha asked, "From which direction?"

Kagome pointed to a plateau in the distance.

"Oh, no! That's the demon slayer's village!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Sango had left for her village, and InuYasha raced off to warn her.

Everyone followed soon after.

* * *

Sango suddenly sensed the presence of the Shikon Jewel but, without Kagome, she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She also sensed not only one but two demonic auras. She drew her sword and was ready. The first figure was wearing a black cloak and brandishing a bloodied scythe. He leapt at Sango but was countered by a second warrior in a black cloak. The second warrior wielded a black sword.

Sango's eyes widened at the sight.

'Could it be?' Sango thought.

The first warrior's scythe got caught on the 2nd's hood and ripped it in half. This revealed the 2nd warrior's face.

"Ken!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes, it's good to see you too. But could we please get rid of this guy first?" Ken said.

Ken got thrown back, "Sango get ready!" Ken exclaimed.

Ken bounced off of the tree he was flying towards.

He extended his hand and Sango grabbed it. She threw Ken at the assailant. Ken sliced his head clean off. The cloak went limp and the sacred jewel came out of it.

"Sango, are you alright?" Ken asked.

He was met with a hard slap on the face.

"How could you do that to me?" Sango snapped, "I was so worried about you!"

"It's okay now, I'm here," Ken said embracing Sango.

Sango tried to free herself but fell into his gentle hold.

InuYasha was first on the scene. He approached the couple, "Enjoying ourselves are we?" InuYasha asked startling the couple.

"InuYasha!" Sango exclaimed.

"Are you to alright we heard a fight and ran here even faster and…" InuYasha stopped when he saw Ken.

"Hey, man! How've you been?" InuYasha asked patting Ken's back.

Ken and Sango laughed a little.

Jinsoku was right behind InuYasha. When he saw Ken waving at him he clutched his chest in pain.

"Jinsoku!" Ken exclaimed running up to his friend.

"Kilala!" Sango called her companion over, "Help Ken carry his friend to Kaede's Village."

Sango climbed on Kilala and grabbed Ken and Jinsoku.

"Thanks Sango," Ken said kissing her on the cheek.

Sango blushed a little.

"No problem," she replied.

* * *

Jinsoku awoke to the morning light of the next day.

Ken was walking in, "What happened?" Ken asked.

"I don't know," Jinsoku said.

Sango came into the hut in a hurry.

"What's the matter?" Ken asked.

"You'll never guess who's here," she said leading Ken and Jinsoku outside.

Ansem was standing in the middle of the village with a young boy in a chokehold.

"Ansem put down the boy!" Ken snapped.

"Here you can have him," Ansem said throwing the boy into the river.

Ken dove in after the boy and fished him out of the river.

Jinsoku faced Ansem, "Last time you took advantage of my hatred, but now all of it is directed at you," Jinsoku said.

"Oh, like you could do anything," Ansem mocked.

"I may not have a weapon, but I still have these," Jinsoku said cracking his knuckles.

Jinsoku leapt at Ansem and got a really good punch in Ansem's jaw.

Ansem wiped the blood from his lip.

"Impressive," Ansem mocked like he wasn't injured during the assault.

Jinsoku clenched his fists and a purple glow appeared in his right hand.

Suddenly a sword that resembled a bat wing appeared.

"What the hell is this?" Jinsoku asked.

Sango looked at the sword and recognized it instantly; it was Kohaku's old sword, Dark Soul.

"Whatever it is it'll help in your ass kicking," Jinsoku said.

"Hmph," Ansem scoffed as he turned to leave.

Jinsoku swiped his sword and Ansem disappeared like a desert mirage.

Jinsoku looked around.

"Wow, nice sword," Ken said.

"Thanks, I think," Jinsoku said gazing upon the blade.

* * *

Jinsoku was sleeping when he heard Ansem's voice in his dreams.

"Come out Ansem!" Jinsoku snapped.

An illusion of Ansem appeared in Jinsoku's dream.

"An excellent effort against me today," Ansem said, "But as long as my shadow still exists in your soul, I will continue to exist."

With that Jinsoku woke in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing just a nightmare," Jinsoku replied.

Jinsoku laid back down but didn't go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

The group went to a nearby village to see if anyone knew anything about Ansem. Jinsoku walked into the village, he suddenly heard Ansem's voice in his head as he gazed upon the nearby forest.

"Do you remember that place? It's where the darkness in your soul first took hold," Ansem said.

"Shut up!" Jinsoku whispered.

"Huh? Jinsoku you say something?" Ken asked.

"Oh. No it's nothing," he replied.

When the group didn't find anything they traveled through that very forest to the next village. The group set up camp for the night. Jinsoku started off to a nearby clearing.

"Where you headed?" Kagome asked.

"I have some unfinished business with an old adversary," he replied.

Kagome got InuYasha's attention and InuYasha told everyone about Jinsoku leaving.

Everyone followed to see what was going on.

Jinsoku went to the middle of a field, all of his friends watched from the rock formation a little ways off.

"Come out Ansem, I can smell you," Jinsoku said drawing his sword.

Ansem appeared 10 feet in front of him.

"You accept darkness but refuse me, why?" Ansem asked.

"Actually the truth is…" Jinsoku started, "You just really stink."

"You're a fool to pick a fight with me. You soul has been conquered by me once before. You should know what sort of power you face," Ansem growled.

"I'm not impressed by this 'power'," Jinsoku said.

"Very well. Then sink into the dark pits of Hell!" Ansem yelled.

Ansem's shadow emerged from the ground. It turned into Ansem's specter form with thetail like a ghost added. Jinsoku charged Ansem but the phantom demon guarded Ansem.

"What? Can't fight without hiding behind someone?" Jinsoku mocked.

"How dare you! This demon is a part of me!" Ansem said.

The shadow took a swipe at Jinsoku with its claws. Jinsoku leapt to avoid it and leapt onto the shadow's arm. He ran up it and slashed at the shadow's head. The shadow shook Jinsoku off. Jinsoku landed a good 20 feet away.

Ansem and the demon were both shaken up by Jinsoku's assault.

"Insolent brat!" Ansem said through heavy breaths.

Jinsoku raised his sword. He disappeared and then reappeared behind Ansem.

Ansem's demon fell apart and dissipated. Ansem clutched his chest.

"Ansem, you're finished," Jinsoku said as his sword disappeared.

"This is cannot be the end…it isn't…the end…I'll be back!" Ansem stuttered.

Ansem fell over and dissipated.

* * *

All of Jinsoku's friend's came out of the forest.

"You did it!" Kagome said hugging Jinsoku.

She realized what she was doing and let go of Jinsoku, her face was bright red as was Jinsoku's.

"Congratulations," Ken said patting his friend on the back.

Suddenly the spirit of Kaibutsu appeared before them.

"Hello Kaibutsu," Ken said.

"Hello," Kaibutsu replied, "If you want I can take you three home."

Jinsoku and Bujoku stepped up toward Kaibutsu.

The two looked back, "Aren't you coming Ken?"

"No, I like it better here in the feudal era," Ken replied putting his arm around Sango, Sango giggled a little. Ken and Jinsoku shook hands,

"Take care pal," Ken said.

"You too," Jinsoku replied.

Ken went up and embraced his little bro.

"Take care of mom and dad for me alright?" Ken said.

"Will do!" Bujoku replied.

Bujoku walked through the portal that Kaibutsu summoned up. Jinsoku walked up to Kagome and embraced her. Kagome was taken back by this, Jinsoku let her go and said the words that stuck in Kagome's head, "I love you."

Jinsoku walked through the portal and the portal vanished. Ken kissed Sango and then walked off into the sunset.

**4 years later…**

Ken was staying at the Demon Slayer's village Ken took Sango to the very spot where they had their first kiss. They have been going steady for the past 4 years. Ken faced Sango directly, he looked nervous.

"Sango, for the past several weeks I've been working up the courage to ask you this," Ken said.

"Yes? What is it?" Sango asked.

Ken reached into his pocket and pulled out a pearl necklace he had handmade. He got on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Sango, will you marry me?" Ken asked.

Sango put her hand over mouth and gasped. Sango let out tears of joy.

She embraced him, "Yes I will!" she replied. Ken and Sango walked off.

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome decided to give Ken and Sango a visit. They arrived at the village to see no one around. Ken and Sango arrived just after Kagome and InuYasha. Sango ran up to Kagome and pulled her away. Ken and InuYasha were having a conversation as Sango dragged Kagome behind a hut.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Ken just proposed to me!" Sango blurted out.

"What! Congratulations!" Kagome said hugging her best friend, "When's the wedding?"

"In two weeks," Sango said.

"Ken said he'll have everything ready," Sango said.

The girls walked out front where Ken was waiting for his fiancé with a smile. Sango ran up to him and he caught her in a warm embrace. He picked her up bridal style and Kilala came by. Ken hopped on with Sango in his arms.

"Hang on Sango," Ken said as Kilala raced off.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to show you where I plan to hold the wedding," Ken said, "Kilala there it is, let's go in to land."

Kilala descended and landed in a forest clearing. It was a beautiful waterfall with a small pond at its base. Sango looked around in awe.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Sango said.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Ken said.

"Aw, that's the corniest thing I've ever heard," Sango said.

"You liked it didn't you?" Ken asked placing one arm around her waist.

"You know it," Sango said kissing her groom-to-be.

* * *

The wedding was great; Ken and Sango went off to live together at the rebuilt Demon Slayer's village.

A few traveling warriors settled down and Ken and Sango became the Lord and Lady of the Demon Slayer's village.

One night Sango was fast asleep, Ken was against the wall looking out the window. He knew it wasn't over, not by a long shot.


End file.
